The invention relates to a pouch, and particularly to a pouch which can be carried and torn off when being suspended. Moreover, the invention relates to an apparatus for and method of producing such a pouch.
Pouches, especially carrying pouches, have two side edges which are connected to each other and have bottom folds opposing the sealing opening. At the filling end, the pouches have handles. In case the handles are developed as loops, each side is provided with a loop extending in longitudinal direction of the pouch, that is both ends of a loop are fixed to a side wall.
Such pouches possess the difficulty that it is difficult to close the filling opening. Moreover, the gripping loops impair the filling process.
Pouches which can be torn off are also known. They are usually provided in vicinity of the edge defining the filling opening with two suspension holes. Since pouches have to be stacked after their production in order to be able to pack them as a stack, it has been proposed to fasten the pouches after their production on pins for providing a stacking. Consequently, pouch packings are provided. The pouches provided with suspension holes are also held by pins for their simplified delivery. These pins can be present in shops in order to allow a manual removal of one pouch from the pins in order to fill the purchased goods into the pouch. The mentioned pins are, however, also present in manufacturing plants for filling the pouches with the corresponding product, for example for packing bread or diapers. The removal of the pouches from the pins can be simply carried out by guiding upwardly the individual pouches along the pins so that the pouches are freed therefrom. In the same manner, the pins can be lowered when having pouches supported by a table. Both these measures are complicated and require an accurately working apparatus unless with regard to the first case the removal is carried out in a manual way.
It is also possible to draw off the pouches by increased exertion from the pin in a plane transverse to the longitudinal extension of the pin and to tear open the bridge between hole and edge of the pouch. As mentioned, an increased exertion is necessary, which can also be provided in a mechanical way.
In practice, it is however extremely difficult to align the holes in continuously same distance from the pouch edge, because the punching of the pouches is carried out in a processing station which is located prior to the provision of a transverse welding and the transverse cutting of the pouch. Since the distance between the hole and the filling edge is difficult to standardize, different forces are necessary in order to tear off the pouch from the pins in dependence on the distance of the punched holes to the edge. Unless a pouch is concerned having a flap, the pouch has punched holes in two foil layers, so that the forces exerted for tearing the pouch between the punched holes and the filling edge are doubled, respectively.
Simultaneously, in dependence on the width of the bridge between the punched holes and the edge, the differences have a doubled magnitude. Consequently, the separation of the pouches from the suspension pins is difficult in practice.